One Piece OC Special: 15th Anniversary Opening!
by OPFan37
Summary: One-Shot, the 17th anime opening from Ellix's point of view. Ellix takes his first nap in the New World, but what's going on? Marines? Blackbeard? Disguises? Midgets? What the heck is going on here? In honour of the One Piece anime's 15th anniversary.


15th Anniversary Opening Special! Ellix's New World Dream!

On route to Dressrosa, everyone was just doing their regular things, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were messing around, Sanji and Zoro were arguing, Franky was in his workshop, Brook and Robin were watching Caesar and our 'other prisoner', and Law was looking annoyed the whole time.

As for myself, I was with Nami, keeping her as far away from Momonosuke as possible. I gave a loud yawn, which Nami just smiled at. "Are you tired AGAIN?"

"Kinda..." I sleepily replied. "You know, I haven't taken a proper nap since we got to the New World, maybe I should make it special or something..."

"Making a nap special?"

"Yeah, can I take my nap now? Just with you?"

"Fine, fine." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Checking around one last time for the little pervert, I rested my head against Sunny's railing and fell into a deep sleep...

15TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL! (A/N: If possible play 'Wake Up' while reading this part)

My eyes fluttered open, to find myself on the main deck. 'Eh? How did I get here?' I looked around to find that I couldn't find Law, Caesar, our 'other prisoner', Kinemon, or the little pervert anywhere. 'Where are those guys?' I looked to the figure head to see three childish crewmembers sitting there. "Hey guys! Where are our passengers?"

Luffy turned to me and smiled. "Hey Ellix! You gotta check out this view!" I walked up and looked out to sea, the mid-afternoon sun was reflecting off the waves, making them sparkle and gleam. I was taking it in until a little golden stag beetle flew in front of my face.

"Sugoiii!" The three next to me yelled together. "It's so cooooool!" The beetle then buzzed past my head. "Hey beetle! Get back here!" They then immediantely ran past me, chasing after the rare insect.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" I called dashing after them, passing by Franky who raised both his sunglasses and an eyebrow at us. In our pursuit of the bug we ran past Zoro and Sanji hurling insults at each other, only stopping to see what we were doing.

"Beetleeee! Come back!" Luffy whined stretching his arms up to grab it, unfortunately he forgot to look where he was going and crashed into Robin's table whilst she was reading a book.

"Luffy! Sorry Robin!" I yelled back as I continued my adventure: 'The Chase for the Golden Beetle and the Three Bakas'. She simply smiled and set everything up again with her devil fruit powers.

"Yohohohoho! What marvellous footwork from Luffy-san!" Brook called out, I didn't agree.

The beetle flew into the bathroom where I heard our red-headed navigator singing, I instinctively stopped outside the door...the other three weren't so lucky. I heard two loud thumping noises and a cry of "You bakas! Stay out!"

The trouble-making thing then flew past my head. "Ellix! Ellix! Catch it!" Chopper yelled running out.

I dashed to the top of the mast and caught the beetle between my hands. "Gotcha!" I said triumphantly as I rested on the wooden pole, soon joined by three particular people.

"Alright Ellix! You got it!" Usopp proclaimed while patting my back. "With my help of course!" I just sweat-dropped.

It was then that Luffy had to speak up. "Nani? What's that?" I looked forward...and my jaw dropped. A whole SWARM of Marine Ships had somehow managed to get in front of us! Using Observation Haki I could pick out all the vice-admirals, some captains, Kizaru, one I didn't recognise...and Akainu. My rage instantly rose at the sight of him.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy called. Suddenly I wasn't on the mast anymore, everyone was down on the deck and dressed in some FRIKKIN AWESOME CLOTHES! I looked down at myself to see I was wearing dark blue slacks with a matching jacket and shirt with my personal jolly roger imprinted on the back, I was also wearing a dark blue scarf, it's two ends fluttering behind me in the breeze.

"Straw Hat!" Akainu yelled as we leaped onto his ship. Luffy hardened both his arms with Haki and started fist-fighting him, every blow radiating pure, concentrated power and pushing everything else away. Zoro was battling the one I didn't recognise, but he had an admirals coat on, the two clashed swords, the slashes bouncing off of each other and cutting the two ships either side clean in half! Sanji was battling Borsalino, the two could only be seen as flashes of red and yellow as they clashed again and again. Usopp launched some marines into the air using his Pop Greens, right into Nami's thundercloud. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to stomp on another group while Chopper bounced all over the place using Guard Point. The Franky Shogun smashed into a giant, blowing a group of marines into Brook's cutting range.

I dashed through the whole thing beating anything that moved and looked like a marine, until I felt a large presence behind me. I turned to see a huge dark silhouette standing behind me. "Who are you?"

"The world's strongest Rokushiki master." He replied plainly.

I smirked. "Ah! In that case I have to beat you! Daydream!" My head pulsated and I was wrapped in a rainbow aura. "Armament Hardening! Dream Dream!..." I stretched my arm back as he drew his fist back. "Tension Blast!" Our fists connected as I pumped pure energy through my black fist, creating a massive explosion. When the dust cleared my opponent was gone and replaced by a dark aura that covered the whole sky. "Blackbeard!?"

The man himself emerged with his crew and looked down on Luffy. "Zehahahaha! Do you really think you can beat me Straw Hat!?"

"You can't stop me! I'M GONNA FIND ONE PIECE AND BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled as they leapt at each other.

"Rrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhh!" They roared as their fists collided, creating a burst of bright light...

When the light cleared I found myself at the front of the ship with the rest of my nakama, in the presence of a beautiful golden sunset. I smiled to myself when suddenly a load of images flashed before my eyes.

Luffy was riding a massive bull dressed as an old man with a helmet while being cheered on by a massive audience in what looked like a coliseum.

Next I saw Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar running down a long stone path, also wearing disguises.

They quickly changed to Franky riding down a street with what looked like a toy soldier riding on his back, like everyone before him he was disguised, as an old man with a bowler hat.

Robin solo was shown next, she was tied to the ground by...stitching? With a bunch of...midgets around her? I was now completely lost.

Three very familiar faces popped up next, the faces seemed to resemble Nami, Brook and Chopper. Only they were distorted and extremely weird-looking, whoever made them like that was genuinely a wacko and was gonna get a punch from me.

Then I watched in horror as a meteor fell through the sky, smashing into the ground and covering everything in fire. The flames were literally ripped apart as three lone figures stood above a massive crater with only spindly little rock pillars to hold them. I could make out the three figures as Law, Doflamingo and that admiral I didn't recognise, staring each other down.

Finally there was me. I was the last person I expected to see, and I was dressed like an 80 year old as well! The background seemed a little fuzzy, but I could tell I was talking with a woman, I could tell by her hourglass figure. To my surprise I then hugged her, crying a small waterfall, while she returned the gesture.

A large shadowed group suddenly appeared, a heart, ace, spade and diamond flashing brightly as the whole scene was cut to pieces to reveal Doflamingo, his crazed smirk on his face.

When they had finally stopped I was almost disappointed, but Luffy just turned to me and gave me his reassuring grin, and everyone just smiled with him, as the sunset slowly grew and bathed us all in it's warm light...

15th ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL!

I snapped my eyes open and shot up, looking around I saw everyone was as they were, Nami was beside me and the little pervert was nowhere in sight.

"Eh? That was quick Ellix. Even for you." Nami said.

My eyes continued to dart around. 'So that was just a dream? But it didn't have the usual rainbow veil. It was so much more...real.' I turned to her. "How long was I asleep for?"

"One minute."

"Nani!? That's impossible!"

"Did you have a long dream or something?"

"Yes! But...no...and by that I mean yes, but also no! Yes but no but yes but no but yes but no-"

"Calm down baka, you probably just drew it out or something."

"Did I? Can I do that?"

She simply smiled and kissed me on my cheek before getting up. "Come join us when your actually awake okay?" She then turned and walked off.

I crossed my arms. 'That must have been a dream. But those images...I don't remember any of those things happening. Why were we all dressed up like that? What were those toys and midgets? Who was that woman I was talking to?' I just shook my head. 'If that really was a dream...then it's the best I've ever had!'

I felt something on my knee, I looked at it to see a little golden stag beetle. We stared at each other for a minute, but then I smiled. "Hey, you don't wanna stick around here, my captain will catch you."

It seemed to understand me, as it flew off of my knee and buzzed in circles around my head before taking off. Out into the ocean with the sun reflecting off of it, making it sparkle and gleam...

**I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Ellix and the worlds strongest Rokushiki master belongs to me. If you have no clue who Ellix is read my first fanfic **_One Piece OC Film: Strong World. _

**Happy 15th Anniversary One Piece Anime! **


End file.
